


Sally's Lament

by ouranose



Series: Percy Jackson & Co. In Love [7]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hurt, Poetry, im sorry sally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 01:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16108067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouranose/pseuds/ouranose
Summary: An excerpt from an old notebook belonging to Sally Jackson.





	Sally's Lament

~~I turn the water to the highest setting, hoping to burn through the skin that you've touched~~

~~and loved, but it runs cold before I feel any sense of relief;~~

 

~~It's an understatement to say that I feel like I'll never be rid of the ache in my chest;~~

~~Before you left you made a nasty job of digging in deep and muddling all of my insides;~~

~~You left my brain in tact, though, which might've been the cruelest thing you'd ever done -~~

~~there was no justifying the fact that you left me;~~

 

~~I can't go to the sea without remembering everything;~~

~~The waves brushing against the shore were your gentle hands holding me tenderly;~~

 

~~The sea salty air was your smile after walking out of the shower and tying my robe around~~

~~your waist (you looked like a fool);~~

~~The expansive ocean was the parts of you that I never got to know;~~

 

~~The sun was the warmth of your presence that left me breathless and feeling like I'd~~

~~finally caught a break in life;~~

 

~~If I'd known from the very beginning what you are – _who_ you are, would I have~~

~~come to the same decision?;~~

 

~~You left me with a child, which was something neither of us had intended, I hadn't~~

~~even known if I was capable of caring for a child;~~

~~He resembles you in more ways than one – dark hair, eyes like the sea, stubborn as~~

~~can be;~~

 

~~I decided to live on – even if that meant moving on from you~~

 

~~~~

YOU WERE NEVER MINE TO KEEP.

 

SOMEHOW I'D CONVINCED MYSELF THAT

 

OUR SECRET SMILES

 

AND SHARED PANCAKES

 

WERE OURS ALONE.

 

YOU WERE A PIPE DREAM.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://ouranose.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/ourannose)


End file.
